SUNRISE : Spectra's Blog
by WonderholicXx
Summary: Musings from the leader of the Vexos. At least things never get boring around here… hinted SpectraGus ShadowMylene HydronLync


**SUNRISE – The Phantom's Blog**

**Summary:** _Musings from the leader of the Vexos. At least, things never get boring around here… hinted SpectraGus ShadowMylene HydronLync_

**Notes: **_When all else fails (sighs)…When Spectra uses 'You' he is referring to Gus. I feel kinda sorry for him, surrounded by that crazy crowd xD But seriously, what the heck DO the Vexos get up to in their spare time? Spectra is a reprehensible aristocrat…_

* * *

A rose, an elegant thing – so beautiful; its silky petals bloom deep crimson.

Such a beautiful thing…

Yet its thorns pierce my skin effortlessly – no matter how beautiful the rose it always has its thorns…

I am of course referring to my dear Vexos and I. I am the rose, they the thorns…

…If Mylene ever reads this she'll go batshit insane…

…Like if that pink-haired brat's whining or Shadow's desperate attempts to court her haven't already driven her to the brink of insanity…

* * *

You can't honestly think I have no idea what you're up to. About twenty crumpled up pieces of paper lay scattered around you as you once again attempt to compose your message, every now and then throwing subtle glances over your shoulder to ensure I can't read what you're writing…

When you eventually give up in a slump and storm out of the room, I retrieve the last page you had creased up in a ball with a sigh…

I smoothen out the sheet bearing your fine, italic handwriting – it swirls in intricate loops, like your hair.

_*And when the world is washed away and everything forgotten;_

_let's remember and stay here together, forever,_

_even in the distant future…_

_Master Spectra, my heart leaps for you_-*

Quickly shredding the paper between my fingers, I sigh deeply. For sake, what in God's name did the others say?

* * *

…That goddamn clown has taken it to a new level. I knew something like this would happen, if he was left alone to brood for this long. Didn't I warn them about this, Gus? Didn't I? _Didn't I?_

"Yes, Master Spectra…"

…And now the shrieks of the pink-haired brat and fool of a prince pierce my ears as the two thunder around the room with their hands bound together by a small metal chain.

Handcuffs, Shadow? _Handcuffs…?_

The wannabe GazettE rocker claps his hands and yelps like a demented clown.

"Wow, Hydron – I never guessed you'd have to resort to this to get Lync to follow you around like a little puppy!"

That screech, snicker… whenever he expresses amusement my head aches…

"You FOOL! You did this to me!"

"Don't lie, Hydron; you did this to yourself!"

Our beloved prince lets out a bellow like a raging bull elephant, while the brat's constant screaming would wake the dead…

Volt, don't just stand there and watch, do something!

"Hn…"

I hate every single one of you. Wait… are you smirking?

* * *

I'll loose it if they continue to rage like this. Even Helios has buried himself in one of my socks! Where is the clown…

Shadow, you retarded bastard, get out of your own ass for two seconds and unlock them before I shove your head through a wall!

"No can do, Spectra!" the fool cackles.

What? And I asked him nicely and everything!

"I locked those two up and threw away the key! I think you'll find, with time, they will come to thank me. They make a peeerfect coupl-AGGGHHH!"

"Master Spectra, I don't think it was necessary to gauge his eye with that safety pin – you could have used it to unlock Lync and Hydron…"

…godammit…

* * *

Seeing as I can think of no other alternative, drastic measures are being called for. Drawing myself up to full height, I approach our Aquos Brawler and clear my throat.

Mylene!

"What?" her tone is casual, board.

Give me your bra!

"…I don't think even Shadow's gone this far before…"

What? No! Just… just give me your bra.

"No!"

Callous bitch. Where else am I going to find wiring around here…?

* * *

"Master Spectra, I do believe if she finds us in here she'll kill us…"

Luckily all it takes to silence my lapdog is an angry glare.

Gus, search through her drawers. Find me one of her bras.

"But Master Spectra-"

Gus~

"…Yes, Master Spectra…" with a disgusted sigh, he rummages through the drawer for a suitable candidate. "Umm…?" he holds up the under garment with a blush and I snatch it from him and storm out of the room – he hurriedly scampers after me.

* * *

Alright, come here, you two!

I don't know who's more relieved – Hydron, Lync or myself. Sure to shoot each other death glares before stamping off in opposite directions, the two youngest members of our Vexos retreat, as I lie back in a chair and sigh.

"SPECTRAAAAAA-"

Shit.

"You FREAK – you were in my ROOM – you rooted through my underwear drawer-"

The initiative was mine. Gus did the actual bra handling.

"Believe me, it was through no will of my own…"

Mylene lets out a snarl – but her anger is only amplified when she turns around to see the clown who got us into this mess playing with the bra I used to unhook the two losers.

"Wow, Mylene, this is a pretty bra – but it's pretty small! I had no idea you were only a-"

"Shadow, if you dare to so much as read the size out I swear, I will make you wish you'd never been born!" The Aquos Brawler lunges for him, but he runs off laughing like a hyena. Still clutching her bra.

I gaze down at the pair of handcuffs, my brow furrowing. Gus and I are going to have some fun tonight…

* * *

_**** **__the lyrics to an An Café song. _

_I hope I can update soon~_


End file.
